Perfect Dreamland
Perfect Dreamland (パーフェクトドリームランド Pāfekuto Dorīmurando) is a Lovely and Celeb-type Zuttomo song sung by Mystery Kamiri and Haruka Shirogane. It is a rearrange of an old song, which was secretly rewritten (in universe) by the two the night before Mystery lost his memories about himself in Tenshi Arc. Background It was implied many times that Haruka was aware about Mystery acting as Hibiki and Flower as Falulu during Tenshi Arc. Not only Haruka was able to see through the illusions created by them, for a short period of time Mystery knew Haruka had understood everything. The two eventually met each other in the Nightmare Castle when everyone else was sleeping around the time the Princess Contest was about to start, and Haruka liked to dance as Mystery played the piano. One night, Haruka tried to play something too, and ended up playing a song they composed together in Tenshi's illusionary world. This led the two to talk about the song, and they ended up rewriting its lyrics. The next day, Mystery couldn't remember anything anymore, as the illusion slowly caused him to forget his identity. The rearranged lyrics are all that remains of Tenshi's illusion, and the two are planning to release the song as a duet for the opening performance of the 2018's Prince and Princess Spring Contest. Lyrics Full version Romaji= Ra ra ra ra... ra ra ra ra... "Tsuyoku naru to kimi o mamoru" Yami no naka o aruku yō ni to omotta Toki no nagare wa ai o shiranai Shikashi, kimi o mō mienai yo Kimi no te ga hoshii, shite mo hiete iru baai Shite mo toki no owari ni arimashita Shite mo kimi mo wasureta baai, Kono yoru wa owaranai mitai Yami ni owatta inai dorīmurando de Bokura dake ga iru mitai Itami o wasuremashou, ai de fūinshimashou Bokutachi wa eien no sekai Kinishinai sekai no naka de aru demo Eien no yoru de yume o tsukurou Kanpeki na yume no niwa de, Bokura dake no yume no niwa de Ra ra ra ra... Ra ra ra ra... Sono niwa de atashi no namida o fukitotta Soshite, atashi o yasashiku dakishimeta Wareware wa wa hantaidesu kedo Horonigai ai ni shibarare Kimi o mamoru yo, shite mo tsukare baai Shite mo fukanōna mokuhyōda baai, Shite mo kono mirai ni kibō ga nakute Sono namida wa kuchidzuke de keshimasu Ai de ōwa reta inai dorīmurando de Tōmei na sekai o kinishinai Bokura dake no himitsu no bashō ni Tada yasashi na ai o miteiru yo Kore wa bokutachi no eien no yoru Hoka no hito ga mienai dakedo Kimi wa boku no zen sekai Boku dake no eien no sekai Ra ra rarabai o kimi ni utaimasu Kimi ni ai no jumon o kyasuto Sono yasashiku koe to attakai te Atashi o ikasenaide kudasai Bokutachi wa mo ai ni somatta, tadashī? Yami ni owatta inai dorīmurando de Bokura dake ga iru mitai Itami o wasuremashou, ai de fūinshimashou Bokutachi wa eien no sekai Kore wa bokutachi no eien no yoru Hoka no hito ga mienai dakedo Kimi wa boku no zen sekai Boku dake no eien no sekai Kimi no yasashisa wa boku no subete Eien ni aishite hoshii Futari dake no yozora no shita Sono nukumori wa wasurenai yo Kimi wa kanaimashita yume Kanaimashita kono atashi no yume (Kanaimashita kono boku no yume) Ra ra ra ra... ra ra rarabai... |-| English= La la la la... La la la la... "I'll be strong, and protect you" I thought as I stepped in the darkness. The flow of time does not know love But, I cannot see you anymore. I want your hand, even if it's cold Even if you were at the end of time Even if I forgot you too, This night seems endless now In a Dreamland ended in darkness that isn't there It seems like it's just the two of us Let's forget the pain and seal it with love We are an infinite world. We are in a world that does not care, but Let us create a dream in the endless night In a perfect garden of dream In our own garden of dream La la la la... La la la la... You wiped my tears in that garden And gently embraced me. We are complete opposites But we are bound by bittersweet love. I'll protect you, even if I'm tired Even if it seems like an impossible goal Even if there isn't hope in this future Let's erase those tears with a kiss In the unexisting Dreamland covered in love We do not care about the invisible world In that secret place that is only to us I only see a gentle love. This is our endless night And even though we can't see other people You only are my whole world You are the whole world that belongs only to me A la la lullaby is what I'm singing to you I'll cast a spell of love on you That gentle voice and warm hand of yours Please don't let me go, ever Because we are now drenched in love, aren't we? In a Dreamland ended in darkness that isn't there It seems like it's just the two of us Let's forget the pain and seal it with love We are an infinite world. This is our endless night And even though we can't see other people You only are my whole world You are the whole world that belongs only to me Your gentleness is all that is me I want you to love me for eternity Below the night sky that belongs to us I won't forget that warmth You are a dream that has come true You are my dream that has come true (You are my dream that has come true) La la la la... La la lullaby... Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's songs Category:Mystery's songs Category:Zuttomo Songs